Trégua
by vitanuova
Summary: Um possível reencontro entre Peter e Olivia, com a participação da nossa versão de Lincoln Lee. Spoilers da 3a temporada.


Inspirada nas personagens criadas por J.J. Abrams e equipe , portanto não me pertencem. As histórias são diversão, não têm fins lucrativos.

Spoilers de la 3ª temporada ( inclusive do episódio 3x11)

* * *

I

Ele estava no laboratório vazio, com uma pilha de papéis sobre o último caso e uma caneca de café. Preferia escrever ali do que em casa, mas hoje estava disperso. Sua cabeça dava voltas sobre um mesmo tema no qual ele não queria pensar. Resolveu pegar o casaco e voltar para casa. Esvaziou o conteúdo já frio da caneca na pia, quando se virou percebeu que ela havia entrado. Tentou um sorriso, mas desistiu. Olivia não era o tipo de pessoa que deixaria de perceber que ele estava agindo de forma forçada; era muito sensível e pegava as coisas no ar antes mesmo de entendê-las e assimilá-las por completo. Era muito fatigante tentar enganá-la, ele sabia bem disso. Notou que ela estava com um tipo de roupa que nunca usara e que também não se assemelhava a nada que a outra tivesse vestido em sua presença. Usava uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa preta de jérsei, tudo muito simples. A única nota antiga eram as botas confortáveis.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Precisamos conversar.

Ele ficou imediatamente na defensiva. O pescoço enrijeceu, olhou para a porta e depois disse:

-Eu estava indo embora. Walter me espera para jantar.

-Por favor, ligue para ele e diga que vai se atrasar por uma hora, não mais.

A contragosto ele ligou. Não tinha fome e nem fazia questão em jantar com o pai, mas já estava prevendo algo constrangedor. Ela sempre agira de forma contida, mas depois do regresso e da consequente descoberta da substituição, ela estava muito diferente. Estava mais emocional**.** Em outros tempos talvez tivesse ficado encantado com as demonstrações de insegurança, medo e principalmente expectativa. Ela o olhava como se sua vida dependesse agora da forma como ele a via e isso o deixava desconfortável. Mas surpreendentemente, naquela noite, ela parecia serena e determinada . Olhava-o de frente, bem nos olhos, mas com equilíbrio. Lembrou de como ela lhe parecera bela e feminina em roupa de gala. E como o fizera lembrar da outra. Era injusto com ela, mas era assim que ele a via às vezes, e mais vezes do que gostaria.

-Não quer sentar?

-Não, obrigada.

Ele sentou na beirada de um banco alto. Ela se aproximou, ficou a menos de um metro dele. Ele podia sentir seu perfume. Rosas. Uma colônia suave. O perfume era diferente. A outra gostava de amadeirados. O perfume deixava-o na zona de conforto, era completamente diverso.

- Estou aqui por duas razões que me incomodam e resolvi não mais me calar sobre coisas importantes. Sei que você também está sofrendo. Muito. Sei que por algum motivo pessoal, você não quer admitir que gosta dela . Sei que também gosta um pouco de mim. O fato é que ela está em sua cabeça, eu percebo o esforço que você faz para não demonstrar e ...

- Olivia...

-Por favor...

Ele se calou. Mas uma sensação desagradável invadiu seu estômago.

-Quero dizer que não precisa mais sufocar o que sente. _**Você ainda tem sentimentos por ela. **_Talvez continue tendo pelo resto de sua vida.

- Eu já me desculpei pelo que ocorreu, pelo livro, pelo café. Será que você não pode ser um pouco mais compreensiva? Estou tentando... _ a voz dele soava impaciente.

- Aí está. Não será mais preciso tentar. Pelo menos, não comigo. Entendo agora que ninguém pode escolher amar ou deixar de amar alguém. Se tal coisa fosse possível, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa. Quero que você se sinta livre para fazer e sentir o que quiser.

Ele estremeceu . O tom que ela usava não admitia dúvidas, ela o estava libertando. Ele se sentia tão confuso, que não sabia se isto era bom ou ruim. Era apenas surpreendente. Ela custara dois anos a se apegar. Era visível que tinha medo de mais uma decepção. Eles estavam jogando xadrez. Avanços e recuos. Ele nunca quisera assustá-la. Aí ela fizera o grande gesto. Arriscou a vida para salvá-lo e sofreu as consequências sem reclamar. A única coisa que contou em detalhe foi a experiência a que fora submetida por Walternate, para que ele sintetizasse o Cortexiphan.

-Eu já expliquei que ela me enganou, usou o que eu sentia por você para ganhar minha confiança e completar sua maldita missão. Ela é inescrupulosa. E eu sentiria nojo de mim se estivesse apaixonado por ela.

-Eu realmente não gostaria que você se sentisse assim. Mas se serve de consolo, você deve saber que ela gostava realmente de você, afinal você leu os diários dela.

Ele pressentiu que dali não viria boa coisa.

- Por que mentiu para o FBI, e principalmente para mim?- ela perguntou com voz cortante.

-O que Walter andou lhe contando?

-Walter sabe ?

-Então deve ter sido aquele sujeito, Simon . Você não tinha o direito de pedir que ele vasculhasse a minha cabeça.

- Não, isso não. Eu li todos os relatórios casos de que a outra participou. Li todo o conteúdo do computador dela. Você inventou aquele pretexto para que eu não lesse e não descobrisse a chave.

-Não me arrependo do que fiz. Eles matariam a todos nós na primeira oportunidade. São máquinas...

- Que estranho... no relatório que você e ela fizeram eu vi uma observação interessante: que esses metamorfos tinham capacidade de socializar e até de se afeiçoar aos humanos, como aconteceu com o Senador...

Ele cortou sua fala rispidamente

-Não são humanos. Estamos em guerra.

Os olhos dela brilharam. Ela alçou a a cabeça e disse:

-Preste muita atenção Peter: vai haver um momento em que você terá talvez que tomar uma atitude, escolher de que lado vai lutar...

-Como pode ser isso? Eu não tenho nada a provar. Se você não sabe de que lado estou é porque não me conhece. Esses dois anos de convivência não valeram de nada.

Suavemente, Olívia falou:

- Dois anos de convivência realmente não valeram de nada.. Mas quero avisar que eu agora estou na luta. De corpo e alma. E vou morrer lutando, se preciso for. O único resultado aceitável, para mim, é a sobrevivência dos dois lados.

Peter sorriu, amargo.

-Broyles e Nina Sharp sabem da sua posição? Será que vão se arriscar para salvar os dois universos?

-Eu estou com o FBI até que se decida algo que vá contra a minha consciência. Quanto a você Peter, em algum momento terá que escolher.

Ele olhou-a, intrigado:

-Como assim?

-Escolher se vai lutar ao meu lado ou contra mim. Aliado ou oponente.

-Não estou reconhecendo você, Olivia.

-Eu sei disso há algum tempo. Boa noite, Peter.

Virou as costas e saiu.

* * *

II

Estavam trabalhando em equipe. Muito bem, por sinal, ela aparentava um ar concentrado e parecia estar totalmente atenta aos detalhes. Tratava-o com polidez, pedia sua opinião, parecia-lhe que a conversa no laboratório não havia existido, mas percebia logo que era uma ilusão, porque se fosse assim o amor que ela sentira por ele nunca teria existido. Uma coisa estava ligada à outra. Ela mudara o jeito de vestir. Deixara as roupas escuras e clássicas, por outras práticas e até mais joviais, mais igualmente pouco femininas. Era como se através das calças jeans, das blusas simples e das jaquetas ela estivesse mostrando que não se vestia para o FBI, para nenhum homem, nem para ele. As roupas eram só para cobrir seu corpo e depois de vestidas, esquecidas. Perdera a pouca vaidade que um dia tivera. Parecia inexplicavelmente mais leve e jovem, com os jeans e o rabo de cavalo, mas as olheiras desmentiam o conjunto.

Investigavam um depósito suspeito na zona industrial, onde haviam encontrado pedaços grandes de âmbar e equipamentos cuja finalidade desconheciam. Olivia deslocava-se constantemente, Peter acondicionava os blocos em caixas etiquetadas. Sua atenção foi desviada pela voz de Broyles, que chamara Olivia. Ela veio andando distraída e subitamente estacou. Broyles estava acompanhado de um homem da idade de Peter, com olhos azuis e ótima aparência.

- Agente Dunham, quero lhe apresentar um agente vindo de Nova Iorque para trabalhar conosco neste caso e que está totalmente inteirado da situação...

Ela deu dois passos na direção do rapaz , estendeu a mão e deu um sorriso:

- Lincoln Lee?

Ele apertou a mão de Olivia. Os olhos dele faíscaram , ele retornou o sorriso.

-Tenho absoluta certeza que nunca a vi, pois do contrário eu não a esqueceria.

Peter olhava os dois, parados, olhando de um para o outro, sem entender. A expressão descontraída e o sorriso amável de Olivia atingiram-no como um soco no estômago. O que era aquilo? Quem era o garoto? Sim, porque era difícil de acreditar que aquele rapaz fosse agente do FBI.

- Eu posso explicar, agente Lee. Eu...

-Não. Por favor , deixe eu ver se adivinho... Deve ter trabalhado com o meu duplo, do outro lado?- ele não largara ainda a mão dela.

- Sim, eu não quis ser grosseira.

-Não o foi, absolutamente.

Voltaram a sorrir. Broyles interrompeu:

- Peter...

Peter colocou a última caixa no veículo e se aproximou. O agente Lee era um pouco mais baixo do que ele e realmente parecia bem jovem.

- Este é o agente Lincoln Lee. Peter Bishop é nosso consultor civil.

Peter apertou a mão do agente Lee maquinalmente.

* * *

Daí por diante passou a vê-lo diariamente. Agora ele e Olivia estavam sempre juntos, comparando dados deste caso com informações que ele trouxera de Nova Iorque. Muitas vezes ele ia encontrá-la no laboratório e saíam juntos. Ele não sabia se era só carona ou se iam a algum lugar. Astrid não escondia sua simpatia pelo jovem agente. Pelos conversas que ela tinha com Walter, conseguira perceber que Olivia estava trabalhando bem com ele, opinião compartilhada por Broyles. Peter sentia uma sensação incômoda quando os via juntos. Uma noite, os dois insistiram que Astrid fosse beber com eles. Ela aceitou, com um sorriso discreto. Antes de sair, Lee convidou:

-Não quer ir conosco, Bishop?

- Tenho que levar Walter para casa.

Astrid interveio:

- O agente Jones está aí fora, ele pode levá-lo, ele está indo para casa jantar com a esposa. É caminho.

Peter olhou para Olivia com uma expressão interrogativa. Ela disse simplesmente:

-Seria agradável.

-Tudo bem Walter?

-Claro, filho, vou só pegar minhas coisas.

Iam a um bar. Os quatro, apenas. Peter já estava arrependido de ter aceitado o convite. Olivia sentou no banco do motorista e Lincoln ao seu lado. Peter fez sinal a Astrid, que o acompanhou. No carro, um silêncio pesado. Astrid olhava para Peter com o rabo do olho. Ele estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, os olhos pregados no carro da frente. Olivia dirigia naturalmente, mas o agente Lee parecia estar meio virado para ela, de modo que ele ocasionalmente via seu perfil.

-Peter?

-O que foi?

-Algum problema?

Não respondeu. Sentia-se rídiculo, porque finalmente sabia que tinha vontade de socar a cara bonita e sorridente de Lincoln Lee. Sentia também que Astrid percebia o que se passava. Pararam no estacionamento. Ele desligou o motor, mas não saiu do carro.

- Peter, eu posso ajudar?

-Talvez seja melhor eu não entrar, eu vou deixar você aqui e sigo para casa.

Ouviu um barulho, Olivia dera uma batidinha no vidro. O agente Lee estava ao lado dela. Peter não teve remédio senão sair e entrar com eles no bar. Astrid já torcia para que a noite passasse rapidmente.

Pegaram uma mesa perto da janela. Olivia tirou o casaco. Usava uma blusa vinho de gola alta, ele nunca a vira usando roupas daquela cor. 'Qualquer hora aparece vestida de rosa' – pensou ele , muito arrependido de ter vindo, aceitara o convite por um misto de curiosidade e desafio . Se ela estava fazendo de propósito para irritá-lo,estava conseguindo.

Pediram as bebidas. Olivia e Peter, uísque puro; Lee e Astrid, cerveja. Ficaram os quatro mudos por um instante, quando de repente o agente chamou Astrid para dançar. A garçonete veio, Peter tomou a sua dose de um gole e encarou Olivia.

-E aí?

-O quê?

-Está mostrando a cidade para o agente Lee?

Ela ignorou a insinuação oculta.

-Ele já a conhece, esteve aqui diversas vezes.

A garçonete trouxe um outro uísque para ele.

- Diga só uma coisa, você era assim com a versão alternativa do agente Lee?

-Não vou falar sobre isso. – ela falava em voz baixa.

-Desculpe, era só curiosidade.

O agente Lee voltou com Astrid. Não sentou. Tomou um gole de cerveja e convidou:

-Vamos?

-Desculpe, eu não sou boa nisso.

-Não é para ser boa, é por diversão.

Peter teve um olhar irônico. Ela deixou que ele a conduzisse pela mão, para o fundo do bar, ele escolheu uma música na máquina e em seguida estavam dançando. Ele mesmo havia protagonizado uma cena semelhante com a outra. Parece que Olivia voltara do outro lado com poderes divinatórios...Peter pegou dinheiro da carteira e colocou em cima da mesa. Astrid o olhou com surpresa.

- Desculpe, não estou me sentindo bem. Você pode voltar de táxi?

- Claro. Não quer mesmo que eu vá com você?

-Não. Prefiro ficar sozinho.

-E o que eu digo para eles, Peter?

- Nada.

-Vou dizer que Walter o chamou.

-Como quiser.- disse encolhendo os ombros.

Só quando estava saindo, percebeu que a música era 'Smoke Gets In Your Eyes '. O agente Lincoln Lee tinha excelente gosto musical...

III

Walter o esperava acordado, sentado no sofá.

-Correu tudo bem, meu filho?

O olhar de Walter era ansioso. Ao olhar a expressão de Peter se arrependeu de ter perguntado. O filho não parecia feliz. Levantou-se e propôs com um ar pretensamente jovial:

-Por que não vamos dormir?

-Vá você Walter, estou sem sono.

Walter tornou a sentar, resignado.

-O que aconteceu? Eles estão juntos? Ficaram... você sabe... na sua frente?

-É questão de tempo...

-Se ainda gosta dela, por que não tenta conversar? Ou não tem certeza ?

Peter parecia cansado.

-Ouviu o que eu disse, filho?

-Não adianta mais, ela desistiu de mim.

A forma como ele falou tocou o coração do pai. A última coisa que queria é que o filho sofresse daquele jeito, sem esperança.

- Peter... o que você está sentindo afinal?

Ele respirou fundo.

-Não sei bem. Há um mês atrás rompeu comigo e eu me senti estranho. Livre de um peso. Eu podia lembrar da outra sem remorso. Não precisava mais mentir para mim mesmo, dizendo que o prazer que aquela mentira me dera não era prazer. Podia agir sem medo de magoá-la, isso me deu um certo alívio. Mas...

-Mas o quê, Peter?

- Eu ainda estava confuso, sem querer comparava as duas e descobria na outra coisas que me agradavam muito, mas que eu não tinha certeza se eram verdadeiras. Coisas de que eu achava que Olivia não era capaz.

-Que coisas?

-De ser feliz. Viu como ela sorri quando está com ele? Ela me amou, mas nunca sorriu para mim daquele jeito. Hoje vestiu uma blusa vermelha e dançou. E o que é pior é que não foi para me provocar. Eu achei que ela não era capaz dessas coisas, mas na verdade ela não era capaz comigo. Acho que comigo ela apenas sofria.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Você está dizendo isso porque magoado com o que a outra fez. Não reparou como Olivia te olhava. Você sem querer se fechou para ela.

-Eu nunca havia pensado em vê-la feliz com outro. Só a ideia de que ele possa tocá-la ...

-Eles não vão se tocar, mal se conhecem. Olivia não é dessas...

-Eu já disse, é questão de tempo. Ele está gostando dela...

-Vá dormir, Peter. Amanhã você vai ver tudo com mais clareza.

* * *

O agente Lee dançava muito bem. Conduzia Olivia com leveza. Ela não se sentia desajeitada. Só quando voltaram para a mesa é que repararam que Peter não estava.

-Onde está Bishop?

-Precisou ir embora. Walter o chamou pelo celular.

-É algo grave?

-Acho que não. Walter às vezes tem problemas com pequenas coisas .

Olivia não falava nada. De repente saiu da mesa e entrou no banheiro. Lavou as mãos demoradamente. Respirou fundo. Começava a sentir uma pontada de dor acima da sobrancelha esquerda. Ia ter uma enxaqueca. Era agora uma herança de sua passagem pelo outro outro lado.. Forjara uma rotina que a protegia. Trabalhava o bastante para cair exausta na cama. Mas às vezes acordava e não conseguia mais dormir. Não havia disciplina forte o bastante que a impedisse de pensar. O pensamento fugia ao seu controle, transbordava.

Voltou para o bar, Astrid e Lee foram dançar. Pediu mais um uísque.

* * *

-Você está bem?

-Estou.

Olivia acabara de deixar Lee no hotel. Agora dirigia rumo à casa de Astrid. Tinha parado na segunda dose, mas não se sentia bem.

-Quer que eu dirija?

-Não, obrigada.

-Está preocupada com ele, não está? Não há motivo, ele vai ficar bem.

-Ele quem? – Olivia falou secamente.

Astrid não disse mais nada.

* * *

Nos próximos dias Peter ficou observando. O agente Lee foi muito elogiado por Broyles . Apesar de seu aspecto juvenil, tinha trinta anos, era exímio atirador e possuía uma mente aberta. Percebia-se que trabalhar com a divisão era o tipo de desafio de que gostava. Como era afável e comunicativo, sabia tirar o melhor das pessoas com quem trabalhava. Todas essas qualidades Peter era obrigado a reconhecer no novo membro da equipe. Rodeava Olívia de pequenas atenções, mas sem ser inoportuno ou deixá-la constrangida. Trazia –lhe café, providenciava para que durante as investigações ela se alimentasse, e sem querer impedi-la, gostava de dividir os riscos com ela. Fazia coisas que _**ele **_havia feito com ela no passado. Peter agora se ocupava muito mais com a parte científica da coisa. Mas os rumos que o relacionamento entre Olivia e Lee iam tomando o perturbavam. Às vezes, sem querer, ouvia a conversa dos dois. Um dia ouviu Lee falando:

-Não sei, não _**Liv**_. Talvez fosse melhor rever os relatórios e...

Ela nem piscou. Escandalizado, Peter percebeu que intimidade do tratamento não a deixou constrangida. _**Liv. **_Charlie também a chamava de Liv**,** mas era totalmente diferente_._Em outra ocasião Lee retirou a trança loura, que havia ficado para dentro do casaco . Ela sorriu . Broyles parecia notar a familiaridade crescente entre os dois agentes mas não dizia nada. Possivelmente por achar que o agente iria embora após completar seu trabalho. Mas o agente Lincoln Lee não parecia ter pressa. Ao final de um mês Peter Bishop reconhecia que ele era bom profissional, cheio de qualidades, um ótimo sujeito, mas adoraria que ele voltasse definitivamente para Nova Iorque, o quanto antes.

* * *

IV

"**- Você me dá uma carona, Liv?**

**-É claro.**

**-Poderíamos parar no caminho e comer uma pizza.**

**-Tudo bem."**

* * *

"**-Quer ir jantar lá em casa amanhã? Minha irmã e minha sobrinha estão comigo.**

**- Com certeza."**

* * *

"**- Rachel adorou você.**

**- Que bom, fico feliz.**

**- Passou a manhã elogiando as rosas brancas, Como adivinhou que eram as minhas favoritas?**

**-Liguei para a sua casa e perguntei a ela.**

**-Vocês dois são impossíveis..."**

V

-Broyles me contou. Fiquei muito feliz. Vai continuar no hotel ou vai alugar um apartamento?

-Ainda não sei.

Peter teve um sobressalto. Perguntou sem refletir:

-Quem vai alugar um apartamento?

- Eu. Bem... talvez, Bishop.

Peter ficou com uma cara de quem não estava querendo acreditar. Olivia emendou:

- Lincoln vai ficar mais três meses conosco, Peter.

Peter largou o microscópio e saiu da sala abruptamente. Olivia foi atrás dele. Alcançou-o no início do corredor.

-Não poderia ser mais gentil?

Ele continuou a andar, ainda mais depressa. Ela andava a seu lado.

-Está indo aonde?

-Não sei , mas com certeza vou embora.

Já estavam no estacionamento. Ele procurava as chaves do carro nos bolsos da calça. Parecia tenso.

-Não pode se controlar?

-Não fale comigo.

Abriu a porta, ela rapidamente deu a volta e sentou no banco do carona. Ele não olhou para ela.

- Quer sair do carro, por favor?

- Ainda não acabei de falar com você.

- E nem vai falar. Desça do carro.

-Só se você descer também!

Ele ligou o carro e manobrou, quando saíram do estacionamento da universidade, ela perguntou :

- Tem ao menos ideia de para onde quer ir?

- Para longe do agente Lee e de você, se me permitir, é claro.

Ela ficou calada. Ele dirigia com aparente tranquilidade, mas ela sabia que ele estava descontente.

Não sabia a razão exata, mas desconfiava.

-Peter, vamos parar ali na frente e conversar um pouco.

Ele parou o carro em uma pequena praça arborizada. Ela pegou as chaves da ignição e disse:

-Só por medida de precaução.

-Já disseram que você é muito abusada?

-Não, é a primeira vez.

Ele deu um meio sorriso. Saíram do carro.

* * *

VI

-Pode me dizer qual é o problema?

Ele deu um sorriso irônico, mas continuou calado.

-Estou esperando...

-Não gosto de trabalhar com esse agente Lee. Está me dando nos nervos.

-Ah...

-O quê?

-Mas ele passa a maior parte do tempo comigo, não vai muito ao laboratório. Não vejo em que...

Ela parou subitamente e olhou-o.

-Está com ciúmes Peter?

Ele cerrou os dentes. Não disse nada. Olhava fixo, para frente.

-Eu não fiz de propósito. Sabe que eu não sou desse tipo.

- Você é de que tipo?

- Não iria usar o Lincoln para me vingar de você. Não saberia fazer esse tipo de coisa nem se quisesse. É um amigo. Um bom amigo.

Ele se sentou em um banco de cimento muito gasto.

-Estou cansado, Olivia.

Ela sentou ao lado dele, perto, mas não muito.

-Tudo o que eu disse naquela noite é verdade, não estou fazendo um jogo.

-Eu sei. Adoraria que estivesse.

- O que quer dizer?

- Se você estivesse agindo assim significaria que ainda se importa comigo.

Ela virou um pouco o corpo e olhou-o. Ele parecia muito triste.

-Mas enquanto eu viver, está além de mim não me importar com você.

-Quando deixou de me amar, Olivia?

Ela sentiu as lágrimas subirem aos olhos. Sentiu uma aragem gelada. Sacudiu a cabeça como se despertasse de um sonho.

-Você nunca faz... a pergunta certa?

-Como assim? Não estou entendendo. – ele olhou-a diretamente, com uma pequena ruga entre os olhos.

- Você deveria perguntar por que eu não posso me permitir continuar te amando?

Ele pegou na mão dela. De repente, ele a puxou para perto e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Os cabelos louros que tinham o cheiro das rosas. Ele sentiu um calor intenso no rosto. Passou o braço em torno de seus ombros. E ficaram os dois ali, muito quietos.

* * *

V

- Astrid...

-Sim, Lincoln?

- Não entendi bem o que houve aqui?

Astrid olhou Lincoln Lee e intimamente teve vontade de rir, mas manteve a compostura.

-Eu também não. É coisa deles...

-Deles? Como assim? Já escutei uns comentários, mas não levei a sério. A Olivia e o Bishop, você sabe... não acho que tenham um relacionamento íntimo...

-Não sei de nada.

Walter apareceu subitamente, zanzando pelo laboratório.

- Meu jovem Abraham, ainda está aqui?

- Lee, Lincoln Lee, doutor Bishop. Estou esperando a Olivia que saiu conversando com seu filho e ainda não voltou. O carro está no estacionamento; o celular e as chaves aqui na bancada.

Walter retrucou com um ar sério , quase formal.

-Agente, se eu fosse você iria tratar de seus assuntos, porque eles vão demorar. Talvez nem voltem para cá hoje.

Astrid virou a cabeça e riu disfarçadamente.

* * *

VII

Começara a chuviscar. Eles entraram no carro e o clima era outro. A tensão se fora. Peter perguntou:

- Quer que eu deixe você onde?

- Em casa. Vou ligar para Astrid, amanhã pego o carro.

- Você está com a sua chave?

-Não, deixei tudo no laboratório. Mas tenho uma chave reserva.

-Tudo bem.

Ele dirigia tranquilo. Olivia ia falar algo, mas hesitou.

-Peter?

-O que foi?

Ela estava procurando as palavras mais delicadas.

- Eu me mudei do antigo apartamento.

- Mudou? Quando?

Pausa constrangedora. Ela respondeu, finalmente.

-Há uns dois meses...

-Como é ? Quem soube da mudança?

-Broyles, é claro. E Astrid. Ah, e o agente Lee...

-É verdade, ele andou jantando com a sua família... – o tom de voz não era bom.

- Vai começar?

- Desculpe.

Ele ficou calado. Entendeu que ela não aguentara ficar no apartamento, por motivos óbvios.

* * *

VII

-Vamos subir?

Ele fez uma cara de surpresa. Mas concordou. O novo prédio era mais claro e moderno. A chave reserva ficava escondida no vaso de planta do corredor.

- Ainda não está arrumado. Entre...

Peter ficou pasmo, pois ela se desfizera de quase tudo. Um tapete, um grande sofá e uma mesa de centro. Ao lado do sofá, um abajur com uma grande cúpula, pousado em uma cadeira.

Ela estava fechando a porta. Quando se virou, ele estava olhando para ela.

- Por que resolveu me convidar?

- Trégua.

Ela se aproximou dele, parou bem em frente, com um ligeiro sorriso. Ele sorriu também.

Olivia estendeu a mão, em vez de apertá-la ele, ficou segurando a mão dela entre as suas. Ela parou de sorrir e foi aí que se beijaram. Não era com certeza um beijo de trégua. Em meio minuto estavam se agarrando furiosamente.

Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Rápido demais?

-Não... estamos muito atrasados...

Ele a jogou no sofá. Logo em seguida, estavam no tapete, entre o sofá e a mesa de centro.

-Não quer ir para o quarto?- ela lembrou.

-Depois.

* * *

VIII

O celular dele tocou. Ela levantou da cama, entrou na sala e ficou procurando o aparelho. A sala era a imagem do caos. Estava no bolso do casaco . Era Astrid.

-Peter?

-Não, Astrid. Sou eu, Olivia.

-Ahhh...O Peter está por aí?

-Bem, ele não pode atender neste momento.

-Eu deixei o Walter em casa. Peça para ele ligar depois e falar com o pai.

-Tudo bem, eu dou o recado.

-Olivia?

-Eu guardei as suas coisas no escritório.

-Obrigada, Astrid.

Olivia notou que ela tinha algo mais a dizer.

-O agente Lee ficou esperando que você voltasse por quase duas horas.

- Amanhã eu vou me desculpar com ele.

-Boa noite.

-Para você também.

Olivia recolheu as roupas, dobrou-as e deixou tudo em cima da mesa . Olhou sem pena o abajur caído, que estava definitivamente estragado. Deu um sorriso. Voltou para o quarto e se deitou ao lado de Peter, que não despertara.

FIM


End file.
